Une question de confiance
by Shangreela
Summary: Situé après le 201 - The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Nos deux héros ont quelques problèmes de confiance. Ca parle fort ! Slashy si l'on veut
1. Chapitre général

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Merlin

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Dislaimer : Not mine. BBC's. And really, that's a shame…

Note de l'auteur : Ma version de la fin de l'épisode **201** - La malédiction de Sigan. La dernière scène, lorsqu'Arthur vient reprendre Merlin à son service, ne se passe donc pas.

* * *

**Une question de confiance**

* * *

Merlin livrait, comme chaque jour, les potions de Gaius à ses patients, lorsqu'on l'appela. L'appel provenait de derrière lui, c'était une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien car il l'entendait tous les jours. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas comme ça, qu'il le voulait – et il n'était même pas sûr de le vouloir tout court. Il se retourna néanmoins, lentement et s'inclina légèrement en fixant le sol.

« Prince Arthur…

- Merlin.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Sire ? demanda-t-il respectueusement en se redressant.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient face depuis les évènements de Sigan, seuls qui plus était. Il éprouvait une sensation étrange de danger et de confinement. Il n'y avait pourtant personne d'autre qu'eux, et ç'en était peut-être bien là la raison…

Un bandage blanc ceignait toute la poitrine d'Arthur sous sa chemise rouge, son visage portait des traces de coups et une vilaine ecchymose rouge au-dessus de l'œil droit semblait sur le point de saigner à tout moment. Il se tenait droit et altier, comme toujours, mais Merlin devinait la douleur camouflée sous la stature rigide.

« Mon armure a besoin d'être nettoyée pour le bal de ce soir.

- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, répliqua Merlin sans baisser les yeux. _Sire_.

- Tu es mon serviteur Merlin, c'est à toi que reviens cette tâche.

- Votre serviteur ? Il me semblait pourtant, lorsque vous m'avez jeté aux cachots, que c'était Cédric. Ou aurais-je mal interprété votre geste ? Peut-être était-ce une marque d'affection ou de confiance que je n'aurais pas bien comprise.

Arthur fit la grimace. Il était habitué à l'insolence de Merlin, mais il ne lui avait encore jamais entendu ce ton acide.

« Je dois admettre qu'il y avait du vrai dans tes accusations envers Cédric, dit-il sans regarder le brun dans les yeux.

Admettre s'être trompé ou avoir fait une erreur était toujours aussi difficile pour lui.

« Je sais, répondit Merlin avec hauteur. Je le savais aussi quand je vous l'ai dit, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

- Cédric avait l'air tout à fait convenable et c'était un excellent serviteur ! Il n'y avait pas lieu de croire que…

- Sauf votre serviteur qui vous le dit. Et que vous enfermez.

- Ces accusations n'étaient pas objectives Merlin ! Vous vous êtes opposés dès que vous vous êtes vus ! Je pouvais raisonnablement croire qu'un tel antagonisme…

- Vous le connaissiez depuis deux jours, siffla Merlin avec venin en s'approchant d'Arthur. _Deux jours_. Moi ? Je suis à votre service depuis _un an_. Pourtant c'est lui que vous avez cru, et c'est moi qui me suis retrouvé aux cachots ! Et des dizaines de gens sont morts, ou ont été blessés, ajouta-t-il en sachant le mal que cela ferait à Arthur.

L'homme était peut-être buté et arrogant, mais c'était un bon prince, soucieux du sort de ses gens. Il se délecta de la douleur qu'il vit dans les yeux bleus du blond avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux, satisfait que pour _une fois_ ce soit à lui de blesser et non pas l'inverse.

« Parce que j'avais raison, et que comme d'habitude, vous ne m'avez pas écouté, ajouta-t-il.

Arthur soupira et secoua la tête, le regardant de nouveau.

« Ecoute, Merlin,

- Non, Sire, le coupa le sorcier, cette fois-ci c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Votre conduite envers moi était tout simplement _odieuse_. Vous m'avez traité comme rien du tout, alors que j'essayais d'éviter des morts, et de vous protéger ! Exactement comme lorsque je vous ai prévenu pour les serpents magiques sur le bouclier du chevalier Valiant !

- Je t'ai écouté ce jour-là, et me suis ridiculisé devant la cour et mon père, parce tu n'as pas pu produire de témoin.

- Parce qu'il est _mort_ ! articula Merlin avec insistance. Je ne peux rien contre cela ! Et le tournoi a prouvé que je disais vrai. J'avais _raison_ et tout le monde l'a vu.

- Et je me suis… excusé par la suite, grinça Arthur entre ses dents serrées.

- Et pour le reste ? s'écria Merlin. Il n'y a pas une seule fois où je vous ai prévenu de quelque chose qui n'était pas, pas _une_ fois ! Je n'ai _rien_ fait pour mériter la manière dont vous me traitez.

Les yeux d'Arthur étincelèrent et il s'approcha. Il était un peu plus petit que Merlin, mais compensait avec sa carrure (et son arrogance…) plus développée.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as menti pour Lancelot ? Tu t'es servi de moi pour faire de ton ami un chevalier !

- Et vous avez voulu l'adouber de nouveau après qu'il ait tué le griffon, preuve que mon choix n'était pas si mauvais !

Voyant le prince ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, il enchaîna en haussant le ton :

« De plus, **UN** mensonge ne vous donne pas le droit de me repousser comme vous l'avez fait ! Je me décarcasse nuit et jour pour vous !

Il commença à frapper la poitrine d'Arthur de son index avec chaque _vous_ et _votre_ pour mettre l'emphase sur son discours.

« Tout ce que je fais est pour vous, avec votre seule personne en tête. La première chose à laquelle je pense en me levant est vous, et ma dernière pensée avant de me coucher vous est dédiée ! J'ai frôlé la mort cent fois à cause de vous, j'ai sauvé votre peau plus de fois que j'ai de doigts pour compter et vous ne me _croyez_ **toujours pas** !

Le Prince se saisit de son poignet et immobilisa le bras du jeune sorcier.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Merlin ? Que je suis désolé, que tu avais raison ? C'est vrai, tu avais raison, et j'ai eu tort de ne pas écouter tes mises en garde. Voilà, satisfait ?

- Non, siffla Merlin.

Arthur roula des yeux et soupira lourdement.

« Quoi, alors ? Que veux-tu de plus ?

- **Que vous cessiez de me prendre pour un idiot !** rugit le jeune homme en le fixant dans les yeux. **Que vous ayez **_**confiance**_** en moi !** Que vous m'écoutiez quand je vous dis qu'un malheur va arriver ! Je fais tout mon possible pour vous, jour après jour, et vous ne vous attachez qu'à mes erreurs en me les rabâchant constamment. J'ai _menti_ pour vous, j'ai été _**empoisonné**_ pour vous ! Je donnerais ma _vie_ pour vous, vous le savez et je l'ai prouvé ! Et ça ne mène à RIEN, si ce n'est à de l'indifférence et aux cachots !

Un superbe vase décoratif explosa soudainement, répandant eau et éclats sur le sol dallé du couloir. Merlin s'interrompit un moment, respirant vite et fort, espérant contre toute attente qu'Arthur n'avait ni entendu cela ni vu ses yeux virer au doré. Ce qui était fortement improbable.

Mais le prince, visiblement stupéfié de se faire hurler dessus par un serviteur, et par les paroles de son cadet, Arthur ne pipa mot et le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Lorsque Merlin reprit, sa rage semblait s'être apaisée et il paraissait juste las et très fatigué. Il regarda le sol entre leurs pieds plutôt que le blond.

« Je ne peux pas remplir mon rôle si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, dit-il doucement. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut que je rentre à Ealdor. Je ne perdrais plus mon temps ici.

Les yeux du prince se durcirent, son visage se ferma.

« Tu m'as dit que tu serais ravi de pouvoir me servir jusqu'à ta mort, gronda-t-il.

- J'avais tort, statua lourdement Merlin.

L'annonce fit plus de bruit que toute une troupe de chevaliers courant en armure, et laissa le couloir trop silencieux. Le regard songeur d'Arthur étudiait ce qu'il voyait du visage baissé du sorcier. Merlin avait cessé de se défendre, et son poignet reposait lâchement dans l'étreinte précautionneuse des doigts du guerrier.

« Je peux plus faire ça, murmura Merlin au bout d'un long moment sans quitter des yeux le sol dallé.

- Je… suis désolé, répondit lentement Arthur après un temps de silence. _Excuse_-moi.

Interdit, Merlin releva la tête vers lui. Arthur, s'excuser ? Le prince eut un demi-sourire embarrassé puis dirigea ses yeux vers le sol.

« Je… te fais confiance, continua-t-il sans le regarder. Vraiment. C'est juste que… Enfin, je vais faire des efforts. Alors… reste. D'accord ?

Merlin ne put que cligner des yeux stupidement en regardant son Prince. N'était-ce pas là une rougeur, sur sa pommette ? 0h… Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« D'accord. J'attendrai la fin de la semaine, moqua-t-il.

Arthur ne fit qu'acquiescer, sans sembler comprendre la plaisanterie. Il y eut un moment de silence, alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours seuls dans le couloir désert menant aux quartiers privés.

Merlin se trouva un peu honteux de son éclat, c'était le Prince Couronné après tout… Il avait passé des jours au cachot pour moins que ça, par exemple lors de leur première rencontre…

Arthur, lui, songeait à tout ce que Merlin venait de dévoiler. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles réfléchir. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais donné à Merlin le crédit qu'il méritait.

Ce fut lui qui brisa, finalement, ce silence.

« Merlin ?

L'interpellé cilla et posa son regard sur lui. Arthur le regardait de nouveau.

« Hm ?

- Tu veux bien nettoyer mon armure ?

- Elle sera prête pour ce soir, assura le sorcier en souriant du coin des lèvres.

- Bien.

Sur ce, le prince le gracia d'un petit mouvement de tête et tourna les talons, laissant Merlin seul dans le couloir avec les potions de Gaius à livrer et ses précieux petits espoirs.

* * *

Voici donc mon premier texte Merlin !^^ *toute fière*

J'ai eu une réaction violente à cet épisode 201, lorsqu'Arthur se comporte en… _prat_ (xD) envers Merlin. Je sais que le fait que Merlin s'énerve réellement est peut-être 00C… mais vu la tirade (formidable, d'ailleurs. 0n se demande s'il respire, cet homme-là…) qu'il sort à Gaius à l'épisode suivant, je pense que c'est tout de même compatible.

J'ai voulu écrire cette version de la fin car Arthur me semble affreusement culoté, et Merlin bien trop poire. Il est doux, bon, gentil et compréhensif, _**d'accord**_ – mais tout de même, Arthur le traite comme pire qu'un chien, et il lui pardonne en recevant ses morceaux d'armure sur les bras ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. On sent de plus que le comportement d'Arthur le blesse énormément, par exemple à son regard trahi dans l'écurie et aux confessions qu'il fait à Gaius (le plus poignant étant pour moi le _I'm not an idiot_ dit assez misérablement. Je hais des fois Arthur pour faire passer Merlin par tout ça… Il a le plus génial des sorciers à ses côtés et ne le traite que comme un chien la plupart du temps !) Je pense que, principalement pour cette raison, et aussi pour tout ce qu'il a été assez gentil et pliant au fil des épisodes, Merlin a le droit d'enfin péter une durite. Et joliment.

J'ai donc écrit cette scène à peu près telle que je la voyais, Merlin balançant tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur en reprenant un peu du 202 mélangé avec les thèmes de sa confessions à Gaius ; j'espère que cela vous aura plu ^-^

**...**

_Lyly_[**u**]

_Yaoistiquement vôtre_

_._


	2. Arthur

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Merlin

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Dislaimer : Not mine. BBC's. And really, that's a shame… T-T

Note de l'auteur : Les sentiments d'Arthur lors de la scène précédemment décrite. Toujours 'fin' épisode **201**

* * *

**Une question de confiance**

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas hésité. Il l'avait appelé, et regardé se retourner. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Merlin n'était pas venu le voir dans sa chambre, et avait disparu des couloirs. Il aurait presque pu croire que le jeune servant avait cherché à l'éviter, s'il n'avait su que c'était parce qu'il l'avait renvoyé et que Merlin pensait ne pas avoir droit de lui revenir.

Le jeune homme paraissait tendu et gardé il s'adressa à lui avec une étonnante politesse d'une neutralité impeccable, et rien que _ça_ aurait dû le mette sur la voie. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il devait s'adresser à un noble, et si anti-Merlin que ça le choqua presque. Le défi dans ses yeux et ses paroles, par contre, ne le surprit pas. Ça, c'était Merlin. Impertinent, insolent à la limite de la grossièreté, défiant. L'amertume, cependant, n'était pas Merlin. L'amertume était autre chose : de la rancœur, de la douleur. Et de la colère – beaucoup de colère – apprit-il. Merlin lui en voulait – ce qu'il prit visiblement plaisir à lui expliquer longuement. Et vu de son point de vue, il y avait de quoi. Merlin le faisait paraître pour un salaud, balayant tous ses arguments pour les lui renvoyer détournés et acérés. Arthur ne pensait pas être un salaud, en fait il traitait Merlin de manière très décente pour un serviteur. Tous n'étaient pas considérés comme lui ou Gwen, loin de là. Mais merlin ne voulut rien y entendre et continua de l'agonir de reproches. Il ne pensait pas que Merlin puisse jamais se mettre en colère de cette manière, surtout pas contre lui. Quoiqu'après tout ce fusse Merlin, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à attendre de lui respect et soumission ?

Le plus douloureux fut lorsque Merlin l'accusa d'avoir causé la mort de ses gens, parce qu'il le reconnaissait lui-même. S'il avait écouté Merlin et s'était un peu méfié de Cédric, peut-être aurait-il pu éviter à toutes ces familles le drame de perdre un ou plusieurs membres, à une partie de son peuple de mourir d'horrible manière. Merlin le savait, qu'il attachait plus qu'à tout de l'importance à son peuple, et en joua, insistant, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. Merlin se vengeait de quelque chose, de toutes les choses qu'il lui criait au visage. Arthur n'avait quasiment pas le temps d'en placer une pour tenter de se défendre.

Puis Merlin commença alors à pérorer à propos de ne penser qu'à lui, jours et nuits, lui sauver la vie et mettre en danger la sienne pour lui, Arthur, de n'obtenir qu'indifférence et de souffrir pour lui – et Arthur _devait_ reconnaître qu'il avait menti et écopé du pilori trois fois de suite pour couvrir ses escapades romantiques, avoir bu dans la coupe empoisonnée pour prouver qu'elle l'était effectivement, et pas mal d'autres choses courageuses et très stupides – mais Merlin était aussi un très mauvais serviteur, et il était normal qu'Arthur lui pointe ses erreurs !

Alors le vase explosa. Arthur l'entendit très bien, et vit tout aussi bien. Les yeux de Merlin avaient viré au jaune doré. Les yeux d'un loup - ou d'un sorcier. Ce fut bref mais ce _fut_, et Merlin eut soudainement l'air effrayé sous toute cette colère. Tout l'être d'Arthur criait à la magie. Mais Merlin était gentil. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour blesser Morgana, Gwen ou lui, Arthur, le prince couronné, héritier du trône et du royaume de Camelot. Merlin… Peut-être que Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie… ? Du genre… autrement qu'en buvant le calice empoisonné…? Arthur sentit sa tête tourner. Si Merlin était un sorcier… il devait réfléchir. Une multitude de possibilités s'ouvriraient devant lui…

Arthur n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son comportement envers Merlin. Il l'aimait bien et le jeune garçon l'amusait autant qu'il l'irritait il restait néanmoins son serviteur. Les princes ne frayaient pas avec les basses gens. Mais Merlin n'était pas un serviteur – Merlin était venu au château pour être l'apprenti de Gaius, et avait été propulsé homme de chambre du Prince (ce qui devait le plus ressembler à l'Enfer pour lui) pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Et Merlin était peut-être aussi un sorcier, ce qui pouvait expliquer toutes les choses bizarres qui s'étaient passés cette dernière année, et leurs dénouements souvent miraculeux. Peut-être bien que Merlin faisait pour lui tout ce dont il avait parlé. Au vu de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dévoiler, le jeune homme devait depuis s'en mordre les doigts.

Malgré ses réflexions, il entendit Merlin lorsqu'il le menaça de partir. Et ça n'avait même pas l'air d'une menace, en plus. Juste d'un constat. Un froid soudain glaça les entrailles d'Arthur. Il réalisa que Merlin était vraiment usé par son comportement, et que l'épisode Cédric-Sigan n'avait rien arrangé aux choses. Qu'il était en train de perdre Merlin. Et même si c'était un très mauvais serviteur…

C'était une honte, mais Arthur ne voulait pas que Merlin le quitte. C'était un affreux serviteur mais il y tenait. C'était le sien. Il essaya alors de le retenir en lui donnant ce que Merlin désirait, priant pour qu'aucun noble, et surtout pas son père, n'arrive à ce moment-là – pendant qu'il s'excusait auprès un paysan. Il voulait lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, parce que c'était vrai, et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été élevé à ne croire ou aimer personne, surtout pas les serviteurs, mais que Merlin l'avait changé et qu'il essayait de travailler sur ça. Qu'il n'avait pas compris – pas vu ses yeux – plus tôt et que, par conséquent, Merlin _devait_ lui donner un peu de temps pour tout absorber et s'approprier. Ça ne sortit pas vraiment comme ça, c'était davantage un balbutiement malhabile. Il suffit néanmoins à attirer l'attention de Merlin, qui lui offrit un de ces sourires sans dents qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Il avait réussi ! Merlin restait. Pour une semaine, du moins. A lui de le décider à rester pour _toujours_. Merlin ne devait pas partir. Il ne le lui permettrait pas. Merlin était à lui.

Alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre et ses réflexions, il passa devant le chaos du vase brisé, dont un serviteur se chargerait, et lui accorda un long regard. Bien. Ne lui restait qu'à apprendre à faire confiance à Merlin…

**...**

_Mais_

_n'était-ce déjà pas_

_une preuve de confiance_

_que de décider_

_de faire confiance ?_

* * *

Je désirais décrire davantage les sentiments d'Arthur dans la petite scène de rébellion de Merlin. Malgré mon commentaire, je ne déteste pas Arthur – je l'aime plutôt bien, en fait. Il n'est pas mauvais, juste royalement élevé et borné – et le fils d'Uther, ce qui n'arrange rien… Même dans la légende il est con ce type ! Sa seule bonne action a été d'engendrer Arthur (et encore, pas vraiment. Bref… !). Voici donc les sentiments d'Arthur. J'ai essayé de respecter le personnage et ai laissé la fin très ouverte, pour ne pas détonner avec le reste de la série (assez désespérante de ce point de vue, tout de même, non ? *soupir*)

[**/!\** Le commentaire suivant spoile le 208 **/!\**]

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas poussé sa réflexion sur la magie – néanmoins je me base sur le 208 avec Morgause. Il y a bien _dû_ y avoir quelque chose pour qu'Arthur dévie du cheminement de pensée paternel. Ce peut être Will, ou autre chose, ou les deux. Je prends le « les deux » ) Et puis, **franchement**, c'est possible de ne rien voir de tout ce qui se passe autour de Merlin sans avoir les yeux crevés ? Arthur est intelligent, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse tout manquer comme ça. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il est _prêt_ à l'_admettre_, car ce serait s'opposer aux lois de son père et devoir décider du sort de Merlin – beaucoup de réflexions sur ses sentiments, jugements et valuations, donc, et je ne pense pas qu'Arthur soit jamais prêt à remettre ainsi son père en cause…

Notez également, Arthur à la fin du texte n'a pas vraiment changé : il considère Merlin comme _sien_, et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il ne veut pas le voir partir. Il se ment sûrement beaucoup sur le fait que ce soit la _seule_ raison, mais en tout cas ç'en est au moins une bonne partie ! Ah, les mecs… x)

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^_^ Je devrais revenir dans le fandom rapidement, leur relation me touche énormément. J'ai envie de baffer Arthur à peu près tous les 4 épisodes (ou 2, selon l'action…) et parfois de faire _Awwww ! *o*_, par exemple lorsqu'il aide Merlin à attacher son gantelet dans le 110 – The Moment of Truth.

Je vais cesser là cette 'petite note', car elle deviendra bientôt plus longue que le texte en lui-même^^ (450 mots, déjà…) En tous cas merci d'avoir lu )

_Lyly_[**u**]

_Yaoistiquement vôtre_

_._


End file.
